


【赫克阿喀】如果说一切都只是意外

by KIKYlary



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKYlary/pseuds/KIKYlary
Summary: 1. “我们之间不存在爱慕”这句话其实是伊利亚特第二十二章里面“你我之间没有什么爱慕可言”的变体2. 这篇写的真是十分开心www同时感谢阅读





	【赫克阿喀】如果说一切都只是意外

就算希腊人本身对同性爱非常开放，这一切似乎都太过了。浴室里阿喀琉斯盯着镜子里的自己看了半响，脑袋瓜里硬是没有想明白为什么事情会发展到这一步，由于蒸汽而变得模糊的镜子上依旧可以看得出自己身上吻痕，两腿间粘腻的触感似乎也不是假的，连同门缝中溢出的香烟气息，希腊的大英雄现在只想给自己一拳让自己直接回英灵座忘记一切重新来过。

没想到居然和杀死自己挚友的敌人上床了，那货现在还在浴室门外面的大床上抽事后烟，关键的问题是自己居然他妈的还是被上的那个。阿喀琉斯觉得自己再想下去估计会立刻堕化，曾经的那种想把某个邋遢枪兵拖在战车后面绕城狂奔的心现在重新燃起了火焰，分分钟就想直接踢开门一枪刺穿赫克托耳的喉咙。

“喂，臭小子你还活着吗？不会直接掉进下水道被淹死了吧？“

”吵死了！你他妈怎么还没被烟给呛死！！”年轻的骑兵多半自己都没有发现自己声音里带了委屈的哭腔，门对面的听得那个人倒是扑哧的一声笑出来，伴随着拍床的声音笑声越来越大。

简直是耻辱。

阿喀琉斯一脚踢开浴室门一个飞扑冲上去就要掐着赫克托耳拼命，后者一个闪身从地上掀起被子把猛扑过来的大英雄一裹，这样一个阿喀琉斯包子就做好了。

“要打架好歹把衣服穿好啊”叼着抽了半截的香烟，赫克托耳不怀好意的笑的灿烂无比，气的阿喀琉斯直接撕裂被褥指着赫克托耳就要开骂，还没开口年轻人感觉自己后穴里似乎因为刚才的剧烈运动有什么东西慢慢流了出来，阅世太浅的战马鹿撇了撇两个人不着寸缕的身子，瘪了瘪嘴转身冲回浴室，速度虽快却还是被老奸巨猾的年长枪兵察觉了那抹羞红。

其实也不过就是上了个床，双方床技都不错，两个人都痛快舒适，有什么不好？阿喀琉斯打开淋浴一边往自己身上涂香皂一边开导自己，脑子里不禁回忆起两人交缠的画面，做的时候没想那么多，回忆却还挺细致入微，想到两人似乎还接了个吻，阿喀琉斯几乎把香皂捏碎，卧槽尼玛似乎还是个深吻，年轻的骑兵开始觉得要开导自己似乎会很难。想想自己和那个枪兵如今在统一战线，杀了对方那就是对不起御主，阿喀琉斯对于这点无论如何也觉得过意不去，但是摆摆手说忘记老实说也不可能。自己多半是中了魅惑所以才和那家伙搞上的，不然怎么可能会那么轻易被压在身下，不过自己好像还发挥过骑兵的优势在某一发来了一次骑乘位，哦~自己居然是主动地吗？阿喀琉斯再次燃起了想要回英灵座的心。

把自己洗干净之后阿喀琉斯抓起散落在地面的衣服胡乱的套上，抽烟的枪兵正躺在床上闭目养神，扯过一个毛巾把头发上的水分擦干，阿喀琉斯长长的叹了口气用脚戳了戳摊着的赫克托耳”你不去洗个澡？“

”抱歉，现在不太想“后者轻轻地笑了几声，扭一扭转过身子看着阿喀琉斯说道”喂，要不要再来一发“

”你当我脑子进水了？还是洗个澡又被魅惑了？“骑兵一个白眼扔过去”昨天那是意外，估计是我又中魅惑……“

”但是你没有哦？阿喀琉斯酱~“赫克托耳笑的像一只偷腥的猫”你并没有中什么魅惑哦，或者说我现在都没有搞清楚到底为什么你会这么做，总之和你那烦死人的臭脾气来比，你在床上的表现不得不说是可爱啊，不，我简直需要重新审视一下你了”

“哈？？？？！！！！”阿喀琉斯涨红的脸和他的发色简直变成鲜美的对比“我他妈……我……你……“他指了指赫克托耳又指了指自己”我怎么可能……“

”对啊，我也没想到你……“

”你闭嘴！！“骑兵本能的捂住了耳朵”你闭嘴我现在什么都不想听！！！“他的脑子现在就像炸了一颗水雷在里面，思维完全变成了浆糊，而羞耻感就像一根棍子一样在当中不停的搅拌又搅拌，最后大脑一片空白。

而赫克托耳这么老奸巨猾的人怎么可能不抓住这个机会，他趁着阿喀琉斯混乱的同时缓慢的欺身而上轻轻地环住后者的腰，等后者回过神来是只觉得自己如果被蟒蛇捕食的兔子一样动弹不得，赫克托耳亲吻着他的后颈，耳尖，微凉带着烟草气息的嘴唇让他微微颤抖，带着茧子的修长手指从衣服的下摆伸入按揉着他的下腹和乳头，阿喀琉斯似乎想挣脱却又忍不住将自己依附在对方的身上，而赫克托尔的心跳紧贴在自己的后背，如此的靠近。他放弃似的叹了口气，干脆回转过头索吻，两人双唇相互触碰，就如同青涩的少年一样轻柔。

“我们之间不可能存在爱慕，赫克托耳”

“哈哈哈，难道我们什么时候曾爱慕过对方吗？”

如果说这只是一场意外的话。

两人最终交缠在了一起。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “我们之间不存在爱慕”这句话其实是伊利亚特第二十二章里面“你我之间没有什么爱慕可言”的变体  
> 2\. 这篇写的真是十分开心www同时感谢阅读


End file.
